A Boy Named Roxas
by Strifenhart
Summary: A futuristic story about how Roxas learns how to tell the difference between love and friendship. Oneshot


Nothing special, a story originally written for an English class using orginal characters. After some thought I was like, "Hey, I could turn this into a Kingdom Hearts fic." Anyway, feedback would be appreciated. K' Thanks bye.

-Strifenhart

* * *

><p>A Boy Named Roxas<p>

In the year 9813, there lived a boy named Roxas Komatsu. He was a junior in high school at the time. No, high school is not obsolete, even at this day and age. We all still need to be social and learn face to face to face.

Like a good student Roxas was off in his room, pretending to do his homework. He had his music turned up to a mind blowing level. It was so loud he almost missed the call he got, the call that would set things in motion.

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

Roxas walked leisurely over to his cellular phone that was sitting on his desk. On the way over he turned his music down to semi normal level. The silver device that was now in his hand vibrated. He admired his new phone, the 'X2475'. Before he flipped it open, a projection popped up in front of his face, telling him that the phone was now connected.

"Hello there." the caller said in a, not very well concealed, excited tone.

Even before the face popped up Roxas knew who the speaker was, his brother: Sora Komatsu.

"Hey," Roxas replied to his brother, wondering in his head why he had called.

"How are you doing, little bro'?"

Roxas paused for a moment before speaking in an unenthusiastic voice. "Not bad… well, not as well as I'd like. But all the same, not bad."

Sora shook his head. "You and your drawn out answers … never to the point..." He went silent for a moment before a light seemed to go off figuratively in his head. "Ah-ha, the point!" He shouted into the phone, "Okay, I'll give you three guesses as to why I'm calling and the first three don't count."

Roxas was about to answer but Sora cut him off.

"You know that hot babe I've been dating since like forever?"

"Yes." Roxas answered slowly.

"Well I finally popped the question to him and he said yes."

Roxas gaped like a fish at the news. It was not what he was expected to hear.

Not at all.

The love of his life Riku Sugiyama was getting married to his older brother. He could almost feel his heart breaking.

Roxas took a moment to pull himself together, putting on a happy face for his brother.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." Roxas gave his brother a half smile, letting a calm set over his face, when on the inside was chaos and turmoil.

"Well you should be!" His brother replied back enthusiastically, unaware of what his brother was truly feeling.

Roxas gave a little fake laugh that turned into a cough.

"You okay there, brother?" Sora asked briefly before jumping into all the details of the wedding.

By the end of the call Roxas had found out that the wedding was taking place on the moon the day after tomorrow at about four o'clock moon time.

Roxas said goodbye to his brother but not before asking why he had not been told this news until a few days before the big day. To which Sora replied in a rushed manner, 'Well you know with planning and all that we forgot 'cause we don't see or hear from you that often 'cause you live alone and what not.' After that Sora also said a quick goodbye then hung up the phone.

Setting his phone down, Roxas walked over to his bed and flopped down taking in the news. He was lying there for a moment, before he heard his phone ringing for the second time that night. Roxas sighed before he got up and checked his phone. The screen read Axel so he flipped it open and waited for the phone to connect.

"Hey Roxas, buddy, what's crackin'?" Axel's cheerful face appeared on the projection.

"Hi." Roxas said with little enthusiasm.

Axel's face changed to one of worry. "Roxie, tell me what's wrong."

Roxas sighed again and answered, "Dude, my brother just called and told me that he's getting married on the moon to Riku Sugiyama."

"Harsh…."

"Yeah, yeah... don't even get me started."

"Ha, ha! Well I was calling to say that I…" Axel broke off midsentence, "Eh, you know what? Never mind, it can wait until later." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Anyway I had this really weird dream during English class today." Axel abruptly changed the topic from where he was headed.

"Oh really," Roxas answered mildly interested and not really noticing the change.

"Yeah! See I was like, walking in the woods... No wait, it was more like flying and I was with these half animal people and we somehow got lost..." Axel continued on and on with his epic dream.

Before long Roxas started to laugh at all the crazy things Axel described in his dream. Axel joined him in laughing, visibly glad he could raise his friend's spirits.

"Thank you for calling Ax'," Roxas said gratefully to Axel.

"Anytime man!" Axel smiled wildly back. "So I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"You got it."

Both Axel and Roxas hung up the phone. Roxas set his phone down once more and walked over to his bed to lie down again. No more calls came that night, so he fell asleep rather quickly, homework completely forgotten about.

The next morning Roxas woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He got up sluggishly and looked over at his alarm clock.

6:27 a.m.

He had to do a double take. 'Who the fuck would be ringing the doorbell at this time in the morning?' was the first thing he thought when he saw the time.

As Roxas heard the doorbell ring for the second time, he quickly got up and threw on some clean pants and a shirt. He walked quickly through his small apartment getting to the door in record speed. He unlocked the front door then opened it, not knowing what to expect.

At the door was a girl, at about 5'1", which had platinum hair that came to just past her shoulders and a pure white dress on.

"Hello!" she greeted in a high voice, "My name is Namine-bot7001, but please call me Namine."

Roxas just stared at the robot girl, blinking his bright blue eyes.

"You are Roxas Komatsu, affirmative?"

Roxas barely nodded his head as an answer.

"Good! I was sent here to get you ready and off for the wedding." Namine nodded her head up and down as she said this.

Roxas finally found his voice, "Were you now? I just want to know one thing: Who sent you?"

Namine stared him straight in the eyes as she said this, "I was sent by my older brother, you may know him as Riku Sugiyama."

Roxas' eyes widened as he heard it. He swallowed harshly then put on a fake smile.

"Please go pack a bag for a maximum of three days with all the essentials you may need. We will leave your home promptly at 7:00a.m., go over to the tailor to be sure your suit fits, and then get to the intergalactic airport terminal by 12:00p.m., as our flight leaves at 12:30p.m." Namine said in an orderly fashion.

Roxas stood there for a moment as he let all the information sink in. He then gathered his wits and let Namine in. Pointing to the table, Roxas told her to sit and wait for him to pack. She sat down and looked forward, a blank expression settled over her face. 'Man, I can never get used to those androids,' Roxas thought to himself as he walked back to his room to pack his things up.

Twenty minutes later Roxas appeared with a small bag slung over his shoulder. Namine still sat where Roxas had told her and it was as if she hadn't moved at all.

"Namine," Roxas called the robots name.

"Yes?" her head snapped up to face him immediately.

"I'm ready to leave now."

"No you are not. You have not consumed your breakfast yet. For a human to have a healthy life they must eat the most important meal of the day. Breakfast."

Roxas glanced over at the clock then back at Namine. He shrugged his shoulders, then got out a bowl and poured some cereal for himself. He ate it quietly then put his bowl in the sink when he was finished.

Namine then stood up and walked to the door. Roxas picked his bag up then headed for the door as well. He put his shoes on then opened the door for Namine. She stepped out the door, with Roxas closely behind her. Roxas turned around briefly to lock the door. They both walked over to the car parked in front of the apartment. Roxas got in on the passenger side door and Namine got in on the driver side. She started the car and made their way to the destination.

After about 30 minutes of driving, Namine brought the car to a stop in front of 'Tux Shop for Men'. They both got out of the car and walked inside. Namine walked straight over to the lady sitting at the front desk. They exchanged some words, most of which Roxas did not hear. After a moment of standing there he was ushered back and forced to try on a suit. It was sleek black with a blue tie that matched his eyes. Surprisingly the suit fit perfectly, even though, to his knowledge he had never been measured.

After about ten minutes of making sure everything was tip top with the suit and then changing into his regular clothes again, Roxas was done and thankful they could leave. With the suit in hand and Namine in toe, Roxas walked back to the car and got in. Namine got in after him then started the car.

Their next destination was the intergalactic airport, which give or take was a four hour drive. On the way there Roxas couldn't help but sneak glances at Namine. He noticed idly that her eyes were the same exact color as Riku's.

When they arrived at the airport Namine parked the car in the one week parking area. They got out, Roxas with his bag and suit and walked over to the entrance of the airport. Namine handled the check-in and proceeded to lead Roxas over to security. After making it through security in one piece with all their clothing and possessions, Namine handed Roxas his boarding ticket, to which they both then walked over to the correct gate.

Roxas looked down at his watch, and then sighed. It read digitally 12:07. They were right on schedule.

Namine and Roxas sat down for a moment then heard the announcement, _"Shuttle 598 now boarding, Shuttle 598 now boarding."_

They both got up and waited for their respective numbers to be called. Once they boarded Roxas hung his suit up and stowed away his bag, taking his seat next to Namine. He buckled his straps then looked over to see if Namine had hers. For some reason she was struggling to fasten hers so Roxas reached over and helped her.

The pilot then came on and announced that they were now departing the gate; the flight would last for about two hours and to enjoy the ride and have a nice trip to the moon.

The shuttle pulled up to the long runway slowly then took off catching almost everyone on the shuttle off guard. Within four minutes the shuttle was half way above the earth and within ten it was breaking out of the earth's atmosphere. It then took one and a half hours to circle the earth then another half an hour to circle the moon.

The shuttle landed about two-hundred yards away from the moon base. The spaceship was pulled up to the overhang that led into the moon base, and went inside. Almost instantly after being connected, the artificial gravity kicked in, and everyone plopped back down into their seats.

The pilot spoke through the intercom and announced that they had safely landed on the moon and were now free to unbuckle their seat belts.

Roxas got up almost instantly more than ready to get off the plane. He picked up his suit off the coat rack, bag under his shoulder and stepped off the shuttle. He looked back to make sure Namine was still behind him. She was but Roxas wanted to keep her in sight because of the all of people bustling out of the plane. He pulled her in front himself keeping a hand on her shoulder.

They walked down the long hallway past different gates. It took them almost twenty minutes to get through the masses of people in the airport. They finally made their over to the front.

Roxas and Namine walked outside of the complex, which was underground, and waited for their ride.

"He should be here in a few moments." Namine said calmly. "I was told your Uncle Cloud would be picking us up."

Roxas smiled as he heard on of his favorite uncle's name mentioned.

"Uncle Cloud is the best... I haven't seen him in forever."

Roxas looked out at the different cars pulling up and noticed Cloud in one of the many cars. He waved over to him trying to get his attention.

"Look!" Roxas said to Namine enthusiastically, "There's Uncle Cloud."

Roxas pulled Namine over to the car and they both hopped in.

Cloud gave them both the short greeting of 'Hey,' before driving them to the hotel that the wedding was at. He parked the car and they all got out, Roxas with his things in his hand.

As they walked into the lobby the first thing Roxas saw were his brother and Riku holding hands walking towards them from an elevator. Riku, when he saw him got a big smile on his face and gave Roxas a hug. Roxas blushed heavily at the shown affection. After he was done with Roxas, Roxas went over and ruffled his younger sister's hair affectionately.

Sora came up shortly after and shook hands with his brother patting him on the back.

"Brother," Sora said a large smile stretching over his face, "It's nice to see you in person."

"I agree whole heartedly." Roxas replied, a smile formed on his face as well.

Sora then cleared his throat and talked to Namine and Roxas.

"Okay you two let's get you guys your rooms, yeah?"

Namine and Roxas both nodded.

Riku took the silence to explain the rooms to them.

"We have the hotel booked so the all of the girls have the sixth floor and the boys have the fifth floor, each all to themselves. Roxas, you and Cloud will be sharing a room, and Namine, you have a room with Aerith, okay?"

They both nodded again.

After the room keys were distributed they all walked over to the elevators, occasionally saying hi to a familiar face or two. As they got near the elevators Riku pulled Roxas aside and asked him personally if he would care to join him in a separated one. Roxas gratefully accepts the offer and they both stepped onto the elevator over to the left.

After the doors close Roxas pressed the respective buttons and then leaned against the wall of the elevator, looking out the window at the desolate moon.

A few minutes pass then Riku speaks up.

"I've missed you a lot."

"Me too." Roxas replied quietly.

He walked over and looped his arm around Roxas'.

"What's wrong?"

Roxas shook his head and mumbled something.

"Huh speak up, I can't hear you."

"I said that I don't really like that idea of you and my brother getting married..." Roxas took a deep breath. "I was the one who loved you first!"

Riku was very taken aback at the declaration. He thought for a moment on how to phrase the next sentences.

"One, you should have come to me sooner. I know that you can be very shy about something's but you should have come to me."

He looks at Roxas directly in the eyes.

"Two, do you know what love is because sometimes it can be mistaken for something else. Look in to your heart what are you truly feeling. If it really is love you will know."

Roxas closed his bright blue eyes, the same color as his brother's, and thought deep on whether or not what he was feeling was real. He started to remember all the times that Riku picked him up when he fell down, and helped him out when he was in a bind. Roxas searched the feelings he got from those memories and found that it was more or less like the feelings one would have for an older brother.

Roxas opened his eyes wide at the revelation.

"...A brother." Roxas said quietly at first. "I think of you as an older brother. I get it now!"

A small smile made its way on to Riku's face and she nodded her head.

"That's what I thought. So can the wedding go on?"

Riku nodded his head rapidly. "The wedding must go on, it has to! That way you can be my brother-in-law."

Riku's smile widened.

"I'll be back in a moment. I want to make sure we don't have any more last minute guests." He let go of Roxas' arm and let him get out of the elevator. Roxas waved back at Riku as the doors close.

To his right Roxas could see Cloud as he got off the other elevator.

Cloud looked over at him then said, "Our room is S112 to the left."

Roxas smiled at him widely finally happy that he could enjoy the happy celebration that was happening tomorrow.

"Okay! Let's go my bags are getting heavy."

They both walked to the room. Roxas explored the room like there was no tomorrow then ordered room service. After Roxas and Cloud had both eaten their fill, they slept peacefully awaiting the memories the next day would bring.

Roxas was sitting at a table by himself pulling at his tie. He watched his brother and now brother-in-law glide across the dance floor. When that song was over, the next song that played was slow. With all the slow movements Roxas could see across the dance floor to where Namine was also sitting by herself. Subconsciously deciding Roxas got up and walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" he said with a bow extending his hand out to her.

She took his hand, tentatively accepting.

Roxas then whisked her off to dance floor.


End file.
